


Never Too Old for Christmas

by accelgors



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ...At first!, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M, No Established Relationship..., Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accelgors/pseuds/accelgors
Summary: Jack puts on the first Overwatch Christmas party...with the people who are actually willing to come.If Jack and Gabriel won't admit their feelings, maybe their friends will just have to guide them there...
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2019





	Never Too Old for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChavaTulip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChavaTulip/gifts).



> i noticed after i wrote this that it wasn't quite on point with the prompt...whoops.

“Come on. Can’t you cooperate?” Jack pleaded. “It’s been 9 years since our last party together.”

Gabriel stared at him quizzically. “You counted the exact number?” 

“Uh…just a guess.” He actually did count that. Every party they had was a precious memory to him. They were some of the most fun he had with his Overwatch family. Even though that Overwatch had been gone for so long now, he still clung to those positive memories, perhaps a bit too desperately. Maybe he’d ask his therapist about that. 

Some people may find those parties inconsequential, but memories like that were ones that Jack would never forget. Ones that he had a very complicated relationship with. During his initial struggles, they comforted him and reminded him that things were okay. When it turned out things were very much not okay, they tormented him every night. And now?

Now, they merely felt nostalgic. Like something that happened a lifetime ago.

Of course, that party was also where he had drunkenly admitted his feelings towards Gabriel. Although Gabriel (apparently) returned them, both of them quickly agreed that their careers wouldn’t allow for them to have a real relationship, leaving Jack to dream of it from afar. After he lost Gabriel, he was left to wonder if all of that wasn’t real; but now that he had him back, he was starting to wonder if not only Gabriel had those feelings at the time, but if he still had them now.

Since they had patched up their relationship (which was a painfully long process), he and Gabriel had decided to retire together and live in the same house, but still hadn’t made any kind of romantic connection. Of course, the feelings were still there for Jack, but he wasn’t sure if they were for Gabriel, and he’d be damned if he was going to ruin the dynamic they had by telling him. He had just gotten his best friend back. It was best not to endanger that. Both his therapist and Ana had said that type of thinking was ridiculous, but what did they know?

It was sentimentality towards those memories that led Jack to arrange a Christmas party, the first one they’d ever had together. They’d done gift exchanges, but most of the time everyone was busy with their own families. Unfortunately, many of their old friends had not yet forgiven Gabriel for...certain actions. Jack knew the tension it would cause would just be awkward and ruin everyone’s fun. Still, a few of them were willing to come. It was better than nothing.

When Jack first brought up the party idea, Gabriel had grumbled something about not having enough time, which was obviously a lie. In retirement, all they had was time. No, it was clear he was just afraid to show his face to people other than Jack again. Since he and Jack reunited, he had become a bit of a recluse. Jack didn’t say aloud that he was aware of that. Better to let him have his pride. 

In the present, Gabriel sighed. “Fine. But you owe me.” Jack didn’t tell him that he’d already sent invitations out, and would’ve had the party no matter what Gabriel’s answer was. 

Jack sat down on the couch, picking up the remote. “Wanna watch a shitty Hallmark movie with me?” It was nice to know that even so many years after its inception, Hallmark was still making corny Christmas movies. There was a certain familiarity to it. A real American tradition.

Gabriel scoffed, but sat down with him anyway. “You love all this Christmas shit, don’t you?”

“Guilty.” Jack chuckled. He turned the TV on. “Y’know, always used to watch these movies with my Mama when I was a kid. Thought they were so touching back then.”

“Tch. You still think they’re touching now, old man,” Gabriel said. 

“Do not. I know they’re dumb now.” That was a lie. Jack still teared up at the ending of the one with the woman who lost her cat. 

Fortunately for his dignity, Gabriel seemed to believe him. As they settled into a comfortable silence, a familiar temptation hit Jack: the desire to hold Gabriel. These feelings had become routine to him at this point. He had learned to ignore them, but he wasn’t sure how long he was going to last doing that. His affection only increased over time. Turns out, ignoring and bottling up your feelings doesn’t make them go away.

Gabriel looked at the screen closely, likely much more invested than he’d let on. Seeing that melted Jack’s heart. And God damn, he was handsome. Even with the way his body was different now. The way his skin had greyed and face had disfigured didn’t change how attracted Jack was to him. Not even slightly. 

He assured himself that he’d take the chance someday.

\--

By the day of the party, everything was set up. He’d be damned if he wasn’t ready. His type A obsession with punctuality really did come in handy sometimes. Even though the gift exchange wasn’t occurring today, it was still important to him to have the stockings and Christmas tree up as well. Their house would look like a home no matter what. And he even got Gabriel to help (although he complained the entire time about how pointless it apparently was).

Jack heard a knock on the door. The first guest to the party was a few minutes early. Gabriel turned his head towards the sound, but didn’t actually get up from the couch. Jack ignored his attempts to be difficult and went to get the door himself. As he walked towards the door, he surveyed the environment around him. The lights were spread around the room, with several decorations besides the traditional Christmas tree, including some small gnomes on the counters that Gabriel said were ‘hideous’. (Of course they were. That was the point.) 

Opening the door revealed Ana. “Hello.” She smiled at Jack, and they shared a hug. “And hello to you too, Gabriel,” she said, looking past Jack towards the couch.

“Hi,” Gabriel said, voice shaking a bit. 

Jack walked back to the couch and, as discreetly as he could, put his hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. Maybe this was scarier for his friend than he’d thought. “You can do it,” he said, hopefully too quietly for Ana to hear. “She’s your friend. They all are. Promise.” That got something rare out of Gabriel - a genuine smile. 

Jack looked back at Ana. “Help yourself to what’s in the kitchen. There are cookies in there. Made ‘em myself.” He fully intended to bring the cookies up to everyone he could. He was proud of them, damn it. It had been a serious pain in the ass to get the Christmas tree shape right on all of them.

Ana chuckled. “Such generous hosts.” Gabriel gave a bewildered expression at that, and Jack wasn’t entirely sure why.

Gabriel still looked a bit worried, and Jack swore he saw him shaking slightly. “Don’t have to do this if you can’t, Gabe. We can call it off,” Jack said, quietly enough for Ana not to hear in the other room. Despite how much he wanted this gathering, if it would make Gabriel genuinely panic, it wasn’t worth it. 

Gabriel sighed. “I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.” It really didn't seem like he was, but Jack didn’t press the matter.

Ana came back from the kitchen with a plate, two cookies on it. “Jack, these are delicious.” Damn right they were. “I almost forgot your talent at baking.”

“Gotta make up for his other types of cooking,” Gabriel said. Jack glared at him. Looks like even being nervous wouldn’t stop him from being intentionally annoying. Gabriel gave him a smirk. “Remember when you tried to make pasta?”

Jack heard Ana laugh. “And we had to ban you from the kitchen on base. I’ll never forget that.”

“Wow, you too? I’m hurt,” Jack said, feigning sadness. “Can’t you just forget that already?”

Gabriel grinned at him, the extra teeth on the side of his mouth giving it a Chesshire-cat like appearance. “Not until it stops bothering you.”

Although Jack pouted at that, it was nice to see that Gabriel could establish some kind of rapport with Ana again so easily. And it seemed that Gabriel was starting to loosen up a bit, too, because his shoulders looked less tense. It was a start.

The three chatted a bit more. Just like old times. None of them brought up Gabriel’s past; Jack appreciated Ana not mentioning it. He wasn’t sure if that was a sign of forgiving him or just finding the topic awkward, but it was better not to talk about it in a setting he was trying to keep positive. 

After a little while, Jack heard another knock on the door. He saw Gabriel tense again. Looks like they’d have to repeat the process every time he saw someone new. Jack was willing to do that, though; anything to help Gabriel be happy. Jack refused to give up on making him happy.

When he opened the door, he saw Lena standing there, a big smile on her face. Her eagerness was always so infectious. Jack felt his mood lift instantly. She was dressed in a slightly gaudy green sweater, along with a pointed hat. Looks like the ‘ugly Christmas sweater’ tradition was still going strong among the young people. “Hiya!” She said.

“What’s up, kiddo?” Jack said, unable to keep down a bit of a smile himself. Without warning, Lena pulled him in for a hug. He patted her on the back. 

“Merry Christmas, Dad!” Aw, he loved that nickname. If he couldn’t have an actual child, having a sweet girl like Lena treat him as a father figure was the next best thing. Before he had the chance to respond, she blurred past him. He swore that girl was constantly moving at light speed. “Hey Cap!” She said, smiling at Ana. She waved at Gabriel. “Hi!”

Gabriel looked at her, giving another bewildered expression. As he looked her up and down, Jack started to walk towards him, preparing to push him into talking. Before he got there, Gabriel said, “Hey.” His voice came out quieter than usual.

“There’s food in the kitchen,” Jack said, nodding towards it. Lena started walking in that direction.

Jack started to wonder if he needed to push Gabriel further, because he still seemed nervous. He discreetly guided Gabriel into a room down the hall. “What’s up?” Jack asked. “You look like a deer in headlights.”

“I’m just...confused,” Gabriel responded. Huh? “They didn’t act mad at me at all. Neither of them yelled at me. Why?”

Oh, that. “Told you, they’re your friends. Not everyone will forgive you for what you did, but some will.” He didn’t want to give Gabriel false hope, but knew that things weren’t quite as bad as his friend thought.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him. “You think so?”

“Definitely.” Jack nodded. “They’re our friends, Gabe. Even if you acted like a shithead for a while, they won’t forget that.”

Gabriel grinned at him. “When did you become my therapist, old man?” Jack noticed that Gabriel’s hand was close enough for Jack to hold it in his own. He tried his best to ignore that temptation.

Jack scoffed. “Somebody’s gotta talk some sense into you.” Gabriel laughed. “Anyway,” Jack started, “Can you get back out there?”

With a nod from Gabriel, he and Jack walked back into the living room, where Lena had already settled on the couch with a cookie. Gabriel stared at Lena for a moment. “You look like an elf.” Jack elbowed him in the stomach as discreetly as he possibly could. Way to make a positive impression.

Luckily, Lena didn’t seem too offended by the comment. She laughed, a sound of pure joy that always warmed Jack’s heart. “That’s the idea!” 

Gabriel laughed along with her. Maybe there was hope for him after all.

“Dad, this cookie is delicious!” Lena said, sounding genuinely shocked.

Jack smiled, trying to appear humble. Judging by Gabriel rolling his eyes, he wasn’t succeeding. Good thing nobody knew about the turke-

“At least it wasn’t like the turkey,” Gabriel said, smirking at him. All eyes turned to him. That little shit. “Almost set the house on fire.”

Jack glared at him. “Nice to see you’re not too nervous to make me look bad.”

Gabriel chuckled. “I’d never resist a chance to do that.” Everyone else in the room laughed, while Jack tried not to glare too angrily.

At that moment, Jack heard another knock on the door. Good, a way to distract them. He walked towards the door, making sure nobody else would get it. When he opened the door, he saw that Genji had made it after all (thankfully in his hoodie; the fact that Genji had previously been technically naked always made Jack a bit uncomfortable).

“Greetings,” Genji said, giving Jack a small bow. Jack wasn’t sure if he was supposed to return it. Oh well. He didn’t worry, even though he probably just promoted the ‘ignorant American’ stereotype.

Instead of bowing, Jack waved, smiling at him. “Good to see you again. Been a while.”

Genji nodded. “I would like to see you more often, but I understand your reasons for avoiding the new Overwatch.” Well, he was thankful _somebody_ understood, because Winston’s constant calls showed that he didn’t. Genji really had gained so much emotional intelligence. Maybe that monk meditation stuff was more effective than he’d realized.

“Genji!” Lena said, nearly shouting. “Come get some of these cookies!” There was something nice about seeing Genji and Lena being friends. Almost like watching your children support each other. Jack was really was becoming an old man, wasn’t he?

Genji walked inside and gave Gabriel the same bow he had given Jack. If he had any judgment towards Gabriel, his body language didn’t show it; he still seemed entirely comfortable and collected. Then again, the mask did cover his facial expressions, but Jack hoped that he wasn’t making some disgusted face underneath it. 

Jack saw Gabriel tense again, but noticed that it lasted slightly less time than it had before. Maybe they were making progress after all. “Hey,” Gabriel said, giving Genji a nod.

“I see you are doing well, Reyes,” Genji said. Jack would take his word for it, because he sure as hell couldn’t read Gabriel that easily. Or maybe it was wishful thinking; the idea that he was giving Gabriel a better life than he had before. Of course, he’d be able to provide an even better one if they were--- No, stop that.

Gabriel chuckled. “Yeah, well. Nice not being so busy. Got good company nowadays, too.” Gabriel looked away from Jack after he said that, while Jack felt a bit of happiness surge through him. Being ‘good company’ was all he really needed. Even if he didn’t have the opportunity to kiss and love Gabriel, at least he could make him happier.

Genji sat down next to them and began conversing with Lena. Although Jack tried to listen, all he could think about was what Gabriel had said. ‘Good company’. Did that mean something more than just a positive friendship? No, that type of wishful thinking would just lead to him getting hurt. If -- and that’s a big _if_ \-- Gabriel felt that way, Jack would let the other man tell him on his own. He would tell, right?

About twenty minutes later, Jack noticed Ana pull Lena and Genji off to another room, carrying her bag with her. He hoped that it wasn’t out of some kind of awkwardness.

\--

Ana was exhausted. Not physically; she was mentally exhausted having to watch these two desperately hide their feelings for each other for no reason. It was completely obvious to any outside observer (one could even tell just based on the way they looked at each other), but Jack was so dense that he wouldn’t understand it unless it was spelled out for him, and Gabriel...He probably could tell Jack’s feelings, but would never swallow his pride enough to have an emotional conversation like that.

So, it fell to her.

As she took Lena and Genji into the other room, the younger woman looked at her in pure confusion. “What is it, Cap?”

She turned around, giving Lena her ‘serious mother’ face. “I need to get these two to admit how they feel for once.” She looked at Genji as well. “Will you two help me?”

Lena nodded. “Oh, you mean how Dad has a massive crush on Reyes? I thought only I could tell.”

Ana chuckled. “Trust me, dear, everyone can tell except the two of them.”

“I was not aware they were not a couple already,” Genji said, sounding genuinely surprised.

“They might as well be,” Ana responded. “But they will not admit their true feelings, as if they plan to go on playing coy forever. I’m tired of watching that, and I know they will both be happier if they tell each other.”

“So they are hiding their feelings as if they were teenagers?” Genji said.

Of course they were. “Did you expect anything different?” Genji laughed; Ana took that to mean that he didn’t. Evidently, he could read Jack just as easily as she could. It seemed that everyone was able to. 

“But how will we get them to say anything? Should we just ask?” Lena said.

Ana shook her head. Lena clearly didn’t understand just how foolish men could be. “We need to push them into it, and I brought something to help.” She reached into her bag and pulled out a mistletoe. “Jack couldn’t say no so easily to a Christmas tradition.” As for Gabriel, if Jack made the first move, she was certain he would follow along. Despite his tendency to not follow Jack’s orders in their previous professional lives.

Lena seemed to instantly understand, as she smiled. “I love it!”

Ana nodded at her. “Genji, do you have enough stealth to get this above their heads without them noticing?”

Genji chuckled, sounding entirely too smug. “Who do you think you are speaking to?”

He wasn’t wrong, she supposed. 

Moments later, Ana noticed Jack and Gabriel were talking to each other. Both of them seemed happier every time they spoke to each other. The positivity that had returned to their relationship warmed Ana’s heart. It also meant they were distracted, meaning she could put her plan into action. She nodded at Genji. He snuck off past her in a blur, clinging to the wall. Maybe that was a bit much, but she appreciated his enthusiasm. 

“Time to play matchmaker,” Lena said, with a wide grin. So she was just as enthusiastic. It seemed everyone was ready except the two of them.

But maybe they would be as well soon.

\--

Eventually, Ana and Lena came back. He wasn’t sure where Genji had went. Whatever they said while they were in the other room, Lena looked happy about it, as she had a slight spring in her step. Jack felt like every time she entered a room, it instantly became a bit more positive.

“Gonna get some eggnog,” Gabriel said, getting up to go to the kitchen. Jack didn’t plan on getting drunk tonight. Not in front of Lena. Besides, if he did, he might admit some ‘dangerous’ feelings. 

Suddenly, Lena got up. “I’ll go with you!” Without another word, she ran off to catch up to Gabriel, who gave her a confused look.

Ana bumped Jack with her elbow. “You should follow them. Just to be sure they don’t get in trouble.” She chuckled.

Shrugging, Jack got up and followed. Something about Ana’s motherly tone made it difficult for Jack to say no to her. As he and Gabriel reached the doorway at nearly the same time, Lena stopped them. There was something above her head: a mistletoe. When did that get there? He certainly didn’t remember putting it up.

“You have to kiss!” She said, an urgency in her voice. She smirked at him. “It’s a tradition.”

Jack felt the blood rush to his cheeks. There was no way he could do that. Sure, this was the perfect opportunity, but maybe some opportunities weren’t worth taking.

Gabriel looked just as shocked as he was. After a moment, though, he saw the other man shrug. “It is a tradition, right?” Wait. What?

Before Jack could react, Gabriel grabbed onto Jack’s shirt and pulled him in. Their lips met, and Jack could feel warmth rush through his body. Oh well. Instead of questioning it, he returned the kiss. God, this felt so awkward and uncomfortable, but _so_ amazing.

Now that this moment was finally here, he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. God, he hadn’t dated in decades. Where should he put his hands? How could he show Gabriel just how important this moment was to him? And more importantly, how did he know that this was as important to Gabriel as it was to him? What if Gabriel was just fooling around?

The two started to pull away. “Nah, I’m not done with you,” Gabriel said, moving closer and kissing him again. Well, that answered the last question pretty decisively. Jack decided to just go with it. He pulled Gabriel closer as well and closed his eyes, engaging in a longer kiss. 

All of the desires that had been building up for decades started to take over, and he grabbed onto Gabriel’s waist and kissed him as hard as he could. Fuck, that felt good. The nervousness he had been feeling melted away, even if just for a moment. Gabriel’s mouth was so warm, and just felt so _right_ for him. It was even more apparent than before to Jack that they were a perfect match. He couldn’t imagine loving anyone else this way.

“Ew, get a room,” Lena said. But Jack was too old to care what people thought about his PDA. He valued every second of affection he had with Gabriel. After everything that happened, he knew each display was important, and he might not have access to them forever. So damn it, he was going to enjoy it now. 

As the two pulled away, Gabriel put his hands on Jack’s hips. “That feel as good as you were hoping?” Gabriel asked, a dopey grin on his face.

“Even better,” Jack said, smiling at him. “So...does this mean we’re a thing now?”

Gabriel chuckled. “Maybe. If you can handle me.” 

Jack’s smile didn’t fade. “I think I can.”

A few moments passed, as Jack continued to stare directly at Gabriel, taking in the beautiful sight in front of him. The sight of all of his wildest dreams coming true. Ana whispered something to Lena, who nodded at her, and they started to walk back towards the couch. She winked at Jack. 

Once the others were out of earshot, Gabriel said in a low voice, “You really want me? Even though I look like this?” Jack knew he was referring to the changes to his body. Sometimes he forgot that they were even there. Now that he’d been reminded, he noticed small wisps of smoke coming from Gabriel’s sides. 

“Fuck yeah I do,” Jack whispered. “Don’t care what you look like. You could be an Eldritch abomination and I’d still love you.”

Gabriel laughed. “Thanks, Romeo.” Okay, so Jack wasn’t exactly the best at being poetic. At least he tried. Gabriel looked at the floor, a frown forming on his face. “I’m scared we’re gonna hurt each other again, Jack.”

Jack nodded; that worry was part of why he hadn’t told Gabriel earlier. “Me too. Can’t promise I’ll be perfect. But I’ll do anything I can to make you happy. Because I love you, Gabe.”

Gabriel paused, as if pondering for a moment. “I don’t deserve you, do I?”

Jack chuckled. “Maybe. Or maybe we both deserve someone fucked up, and that’s how we got each other.” Jack smiled at him. “Please, let me try to make you happy.”

“That’s gonna be hard as fuck, Jack,” Gabriel said.

Jack’s smile didn’t fade. “I’ll give it a shot.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “You’re so stubborn.” He touched his forehead to Jack’s. “Guess I can try too, though. If it’s _so_ important to you.”

No matter how hard Gabriel tried to be difficult, Jack wouldn’t be deterred. Besides, the blush on his new partner’s cheeks gave him away. He was just as happy about this as Jack was. “Glad to see I got you to follow orders for once.”

Gabriel punched his shoulder lightly, but they both laughed.

Now _this_ was a good Christmas gift.


End file.
